En el Fin
by Nyx Michaelis
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al final todo lo que creías no fuera cierto?, ¿y si todo hubiera sido una mentira?... ok, mal..no me se explicar XD...poco Sasusaku, poco
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué era lo que quedaba ahora? Nada; probablemente seguir luchando por lo que se amaba, pero a estas alturas eso ya no era algo en lo que se podría pensar.

Estaba frente a la persona que había causado tanto dolor a él y a los demás, a sus amigos. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de terminar con él de una buena vez por todas, pero dudaba, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo él solo.

**-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, en realidad nunca fuiste capaz de hacerlo.**

Madara no había parado de recordarle eso junto con todos sus otros errores, él sabía que de esa manera lo hacía más vulnerable y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

**-Gracias al poder del kyuubi fuiste capaz de derrotar a los demás, pero ahora casi no tienes chakra, no hay manera de que puedas derrotarme; acabarás igual que tu preciada aldea, igual de derrotado que tu sensei, igual de acabado que tus amigos.**

Naruto comenzó a recordar cómo fue que había comenzado todo eso, en esa mañana nadie se lo hubiera esperado.

De repente todo se llenó de explosiones, gritos, fuego. Ninjas que iban asesinando a cualquier persona con la que se encontraran. Tsunade y todos los Anbus habían hecho hasta lo imposible por proteger la aldea, pero eso no había sido suficiente contra los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban ahora. Los que antes habían sido conocidos como los 9 novatos habían luchado como se esperaba de ellos, como todos unos verdaderos Jounins, pero sin que pudieran hacer algo unos comenzaron a caer.

Kakashi sabía lo que estaban buscando, junto con Iruka habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que Naruto junto con Sasuke y Sakura pudieran escapar, les había dicho que no permitieran que capturaran al rubio, que siguieran siendo el equipo 7.

Los había logrado sacar de la aldea aunque eso le hubiera costado la vida.

Aunque los 3 realmente no lo quisieran comenzaron a correr, tenían que encontrar una forma de hacer algo. Pero pronto descubrieron que los iban siguiendo y ya no había manera de escapar, no podrían seguir corriendo por el resto de sus vidas sabiendo que no habían luchado lo suficiente. Se detuvieron y miraron de frente a sus perseguidores. Naruto sabía que aún no era el momento de usar el chakra del kyuubi, ese poder lo necesitaría más delante cuando pudieran escapar y regresaran a la aldea con ayuda para poder poner fin a todo eso.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido: los ataques iban de un lado a otro, sin contar que ellos ya habían perdido chakra por la pelea de la aldea y por otro lado, los superaban en número.

Escuchó un grito a su espalda, había sido Sasuke el cual parecía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón y en cuanto Naruto volteó vio la razón de eso: ahora todo parecía como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Sakura caía al piso con una mancha de sangre en el pecho que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande conforme caía. Sasuke corrió hacia ella sin importarle los demás enemigos y logró agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo, pero eso ya no servía de nada, sus ojos color jade miraban sin ver nada realmente. Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo en un vano intento por no dejarla ir. A pesar de que ya habían derrotado a algunos ninjas aún quedaban otros; Sasuke puso a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo y corrió hacia el encuentro con ellos. Se podía observar su Sharingan que brillaba como si hubiera fuego en sus ojos. Su katana topaba con cualquiera que se pusiera frente a él, mientras que su chidori derribaba a alguien que lo iba a atacar por detrás.

Naruto estaba en su pelea, de manera que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el cual apareció Madara y fue directo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke; él al tener a tantos ninjas rodeándolo y a punto de quedarse sin chakra no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de los cinco ninjas que lo habían para que suciamente Madara pudiera dar el golpe final.

Tras haber vencido a sus oponentes y darse cuenta de que todo se había quedado en silencio, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke…el cuerpo de Sasuke yacía en el piso, cercano al de Sakura.

Pudo notar lágrimas en el rostro del Uchiha y también no pudo pasar por alto que las manos de ellos estaban entrelazadas.

Sería la última vez que vería esa escena, no pudo dejar de recordar el momento en el cual por fin el equipo siete había vuelto a estar junto de nuevo, la primera vez en la que había visto a sus dos amigos tomados de la mano, el momento en el cual le dijeron que eran novios y la felicidad que había sentido al enterarse, pues ellos eran para él más que sus mejores amigos, eran sus hermanos.

En ese momento vio todo de color de rojo, una ira que **NUNCA** había sentido se apoderó de él y sintió como el chakra del kyuubi comenzaba a salir, pero ahora él sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que tiempo atrás había aprendido a controlarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con los demás ninjas, pero Madara había logrado escapar del ataque, lo cual lo llevaba al lugar en el cual se encontraba ahora.

**-No hay manera de que te deje escapar.**

**-Jajaja, tú ya no puedes hacer nada, estás acabado, estás sólo. Nada del chakra del kyuubi, nada del modo sannin. Todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora no es nada comparado con lo que te espera. Todo lo que pasaste en el Bosque de la Muerte habrá sido como un lindo día de campo; lo que hicieron Orochimaru, Danzou, Akatsuki no se compara con lo que haré yo; la muerte de tus padres, de tu maestro, de tu sensei, tus amigos, eso aún no acaba ya que la Aldea de la Hoja no es la única que está siendo atacada en este momento, por cierto, el Kazekage te manda saludos. **

Todo estaba perdido, si todos estaban en guerra no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos. Todo por lo que él había luchado se había reducido a cenizas, a lágrimas, a dolor. ¿Acaso la paz que habían buscado Jiraiya, Nagato y él nunca podría ser encontrada? Eso no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro: no se rendiría sin antes pelear, aunque ya no hubiera escapatoria pelearía por todo lo que había amado, pelearía por todos los sueños que le habían arrebatado en cuestión de horas, la Voluntad de Fuego no se apagaría tan fácilmente.

Naruto lanzó el primer ataque, algo que a Madara no le supuso ningún problema ya que lo había podido esquivar muy fácilmente. Los jutsus salían de un lado hacia otro sin parar, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que con eso no iba a poder ganar tan fácilmente y no podría seguir así por siempre y en ese momento comenzó a sentirlo: su chakra se estaba agotando, había llegado a su límite.

Madara lanzó un golpe que no pudo esquivar y fue a caer a unos metros de donde se encontraban, justamente al lado de Sasuke y Sakura. Madara fue hasta donde se encontraba y se quedó observándolo.

**-Te dije que no podías hacer nada, estás solo, no eres nada sin los que te rodeaban.**

¿Y si realmente tenía razón?, ¿y si todo por lo que había estado peleando durante todos esos años nunca hubiera sido posible de alcanzar?, ¿y si todo lo que se había perdido por la misma razón había sido en vano?

El sufrimiento de todos: él de Kakashi-sensei al haber perdido a todas las personas importantes para él por culpa de la guerra; el de Sasuke al a todo su clan, su familia, descubrir la verdad sobre su hermano y todo por culpa de un **maldito egoísta**; el de Sakura cuando Sasuke se marchó y la dejó muriéndose por dentro; el de él al haber perdido a sus padres antes de que pudiera recordarlos, lo que llegó a sentir por el desprecio de la aldea, la perdida de su maestro y las que había sufrido ese mismo día. Pero a pesar no todo había sido dolor, él había pasado grandes momentos en compañía de esas personas, había conocido a grandes amigos, después de todo él había sido feliz, volteó hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura y en ese momento pensó: **"Si el equipo siete pudo volver a estar junto de nuevo, volverá a estarlo".**

Cerró los ojos, eso era lo único que podía hacer, ya no podía moverse, además de que quería seguir recordando todos esos momentos felices. Podía sentir que se acercaba el fin, sintió el aire frío contra su rostro…_toc, toc, toc_…y abrió los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en su cama. Era su cuarto. En el buró de a un lado estaba la primera foto que les habían tomado como equipo. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta de manera que Naruto saltó de la cama para ir a abrir. Y afuera estaba él: llevaba una mochila a la espalda como si fuera a salir de viaje, las manos en los bolsillos de su short; lo miraba un poco enojado con esos ojos de un profundo color negro.

**-¿Qué diablos es lo que estabas haciendo aún dormido? Apenas va a ser la primera misión y ya se te están pegando las costumbres de Kakashi-sensei, date prisa, eres el único que falta.**

**-Sasuke…**

**-¿Qué te pasa?, estás raro…digo, más de lo normal.**

**-Es que…todos…la aldea…te habías ido y luego…**

**-Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo me pude ir si aún no llegabas? Ya te lo dije, todos te están esperando, ya vámonos. Te espero abajo.**

Naruto se cambió rápido, tomó su mochila y bajó. Estaba un poco confundido y aún se sentía nervioso, todo había sido tan real. Pero decidió que no tenía caso contar eso, ¿para qué andarles llenando la cabeza con eso a los demás?

Iban caminando por la aldea, se encontraban a algunos amigos y los saludaban. Cuando pasaron frente al Ichiraku ramen alguien le habló a Naruto. Jiraiya estaba junto con Tsunade y alguien más, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento y cierto odio cuando lo vio, pero sabía que Orochimaru no podía hacer nada de lo que él había soñado, él era amigo de Jiraiya y Tsunade, habían sido compañeros de equipo.

**-¡Oye, Naruto, suerte! Recuerda todo lo que te enseñé, jajaja, ahorita los alcanzamos.**

**-Eh, si, claro ero-sennin**.-Siguieron caminando.

**-Enserio estás raro.**

**-Jajaja, ¿acaso estás preocupado por mi?**

**-Idiota.**

Comenzaron a divisar la entrada de la aldea y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Los 9 novatos estaban juntos, cada equipo con su respectivo sensei. Naruto notó que Sakura se sonrojó en cuanto vio a Sasuke y que éste le correspondía con una de sus peculiares sonrisas. Realmente esperaba que ellos dos terminaran juntos, además de que tenía un buen presentimiento sobre eso. En ese momento habló Kakashi.

**-Vaya, por primera vez no fuimos los últimos en llegar, ¿verdad Obito?**

**- Jajaja, muy cierto, y eso que tuvimos que ayudar a la anciana con sus bolsas de las compras.**

**-Ja, si, bien, ahora sólo falta que llegue el Hokage para que todo sea oficial, en unos cuantos minutos nos iremos. **

Todos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, Sakura se estaba despidiendo de sus padres mientras los abrazaba. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto pudo ver como sonrío en el momento en el que divisó a Itachi ir hacia donde él se encontraba, además de que iba con sus padres. Itachi comenzó a darle consejos a su hermano menor, después de todo ya le había dicho que lo haría la próxima vez y esa era la ocasión perfecta.

Todos estaban felices, los gennins estaban con sus padres entusiasmados y a la vez un poco nerviosos por el viaje que emprenderían. Los senseis platicaban entre ellos y observó la manera en la que Asuma abrazaba a Kurenai por la cintura. Kakashi estaba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, él y Obito se reían mientras tanto Rin los observaba con cara de "nunca cambiarán", pero con una sonrisa también en el rostro.

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru por fin habían llegado a despedirlos y en ese momento estaban hablando con Iruka-sensei.

Todos estaban realmente contentos, y Naruto también aunque…y en ese momento vio como se acercaba el Hokage con una gran sonrisa y el cabello y los ojos del mismo color que los de Naruto. Iba acompañado de una mujer con un largo cabello rojo que igualmente sonreía. Y él no pudo evitar devolverles la sonrisa a sus padres.

**-Ufff, por fin llegamos, lo siento, creí que nunca acabaría con esos informes.**

**-Eso te pasa por dejar que se acumulen, wow, no puedo creer que yo dijera eso.**

**-Ajá, la que deja para el último las compras. Bueno, ahora lo que sigue. Ustedes están a punto de comenzar una gran etapa en sus vidas, no sólo como ninjas, sino también como personas ya que sus compañeros se convertirán en amigos en los cuales podrán confiar y que a la vez les darán grandes consejos, así que tómenlos en cuenta. Nunca se den por vencidos, luchen por lo que quieran alcanzar y traten de dar lo mejor de ustedes, ya que son el futuro del mundo shinobi.**

Todos estuvieron escuchando con atención y cuando Minato terminó de hablar todos aplaudieron, abrazaron a sus familiares y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la aldea. Naruto caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y los miró.

**-Bueno, pues ya sabes, da lo mejor de ti hijo, trata de hacer que Kakashi no se enoje tanto y cuídate.**- Minato lo abrazó.

**-Claro papá.**

**-Buena suerte mi amor, y recuerda que cuando regreses te estará esperando un gran tazón de ramen.**

Kushina abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

**-Descuida, lo haré, después de todo éste es mi camino Ninja, ¿o no?, y no me daré por vencido hasta lograrlo y convertirme en Hokage, ¡de veras! **

Todos sonrieron ante esas palabras, dijeron adiós a sus familiares y amigos y comenzaron a caminar.

Naruto aún tenía en mente el sueño de esa mañana, pero decidió no seguir preocupándose por eso.

La aventura apenas estaba comenzando, no sabía lo que realmente pasaría pero en ese momento al ir entre Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi supo que lo que viniera lo podrían afrontar mientras estuvieran juntos los cuatro, mientras se apoyaran como el equipo 7 que eran.

**Bueno…Aquí está…**

**La verdad no soy muy buena para los diálogos, de manera que casi todo fue narración **

**:D**


End file.
